Between Us
by milkboitobi
Summary: Takes place sometime during episode 82 of Boruto. Sarutobi Konohamaru x OC. One-Shot.


"Are you going to leave without saying anything?"

Konohamaru straightens and looks over his shoulder; Moe is leaning against the door frame, arms crossed as she stares at him intently. He places down the mask he had picked right back on the table and turns his body around. "If I did that, you are just going to talk my ears off when I come back."

Moe scoffs at his jab and uncrosses her arms, pushing herself from the doorframe and walking towards Konohamaru. He watches her every move and once Moe is right in front of him, Konohamaru pulls her towards him, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You better come back safely, Konohamaru." Moe tells him sternly. Or at least, she tried to tell him sternly. When Konohamaru pulled her to him, he had pressed her face to his chest so whatever she was trying to say came out muffled but because of how close she is, Konohamaru heard what she said clearly.

Konohamaru chuckles, pressing his lips on Moe's temple, tightening the hold he has on her. He pulls back slightly, just enough that she can stare right at him. "I can't exactly promise that I will come back safely – you know that." Moe had nothing to say in retort because she knew exactly just how dangerous missions like the ones he had just received are – she has been on the receiving end a couple of times too. Konohamaru lifts one of his hands and cups her cheek, using his thumb to caress the apple of Moe's cheek. "But what I can promise is to try my hardest to stay alive so I can come back to you." He leans his head down so his forehead is touching hers and he is staring directly at Moe's eyes.

Despite being together with Konohamaru for almost a year now, his action still manages to make Moe blush profusely and Konohamaru chuckles, causing Moe to huff before settling on a pout. Moe lifts her hand to swat him in the chest but using his other hand, he catches her hand in his and presses his lips against hers. Moe's eyelids flutter shut, and she moans into the kiss – there he goes again, trying to distract her from the actual issue. Moe throws her other arm around his neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss and Konohamaru grunts into the kiss, tilting his head in a way that deepened the kiss. The two of them stayed like that for a few more seconds before Konohamaru pulls back – his breath slightly quicker than it had been before.

"Try to stick to your promise, okay?" Moe place both of her hands on Konohamaru's face, forcing him to lift his head slightly just so she can see his face clearly. There is always this nagging feeling at the back of her head that something might happen to him and honestly, she really did not want to know how she will ever be if Konohamaru is ever taken away from her – it is such a scary thought, one that Moe does not want to entertain. Moe bites the inside of her cheek as she contemplates about what she is going to do next and just as Konohamaru is about to open his mouth, she immediately hugs him. "I love you, Sarutobi Konohamaru." Moe mumbles shyly to the crook of his neck, cheeks once again red.

Konohamaru tenses slightly and he lets out a groan as he pulls her even closer and drops his head on top of hers. "This is not fair." He murmurs, trying to calm his racing heart but try as he might, this is the first time Moe has ever said those three words to him and Konohamaru reckons she has the best timing, ever. "I love you too," He mutters and Konohamaru feels Moe tightening her hold on him briefly before she pulls back.

"I don't want to hold you back any longer." Moe tells him pointedly. "Come back to me alive, okay?" Her hand moves to play with the necklace Konohamaru had given her for her birthday two months ago.

Konohamaru smirks – he finds Moe's blushing cheeks and frown utterly adorable – and nods his head. "You can count on it." Seemingly satisfied with Konohamaru's answer, Moe gives him a nod and lingers around him for a few more minutes as she continues to watch him pack his essentials.

Once Konohamaru's done, Moe jumps off the table she had been sitting on and looks at her boyfriend. He stares right back at her and gives her a small smile, holding his hand out to Moe. Without a second thought, she grabs his hand and Konohamaru pulls her in for one more hug. "We only talked about how I should stay careful, but you should stay safe as well. I know you are scheduled to go back on active duty soon." Konohamaru reminds and she nods her head, almost sheepishly.

"I am not that eager to go back to the hospital so yes, I will be very careful." Moe tells him in a matter-of-factly voice. Konohamaru chuckles and presses his lips chastely against Moe's. He pulls back quickly and presses his lips on her forehead. "Dinner at my place when you get back?"

Konohamaru nods his head as he pulls back, a smile present on his face. "See you when I get back."


End file.
